Something, Maybe
by bluecosmos103
Summary: Kagome is a normal high school student. Inuyasha is the son of the famous and rich Mr. Takahashi. Usually, they wouldn't know each other. But, he seems so familiar to her. And how does he seem to know everything about her? Plus, every time Kikyou and Inuyasha spend time together, Kagome just craves for him more and more. Her desire makes her start to remember her forbidden past.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is a new story that I have written up. I already had the first chapter written down, but I didn't want to submit it because of my other story. Still, I couldn't hold back anymore. So here it is! Don't worry I promise I won't reject the other one. I will try my best to do the both of the stories updates. Easier said that done. But I will have to try.**

**Anyway, here it is.  
**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.  
**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Kag Pov**

"Mom you have got to be kidding me!" I was standing in the middle of the living room. I couldn't believe what my mom just told me.

"I'm not kidding, I am very serious. Your cousin is coming over whether you like it or not."

"But I don't want Kikyo to come here. I am halfway through the year, and I don't want Kikyo to ruin it." I started stomping around and whining. I know it wouldn't help the situation, but what else could I do.

"Kagome don't whine like a little girl. And stop stomping. Kikyo will come next week, you will have a good time, and everything will turn out fine."

_Fine, fine! It will not be fine! This has to be the worst thing that has ever happened to me._

My mom started to walk away and turned around to say one last thing, "And behave!" Ughhhhh. I ran upstairs and went into my bedroom. I plopped myself onto the bed and picked up a pillow, pressed it against my face and screamed as hard as I could. _I hate my life! I wish I would just die!_

* * *

"Kagome, wake up!"

_I hate mornings, and school. Why do I have to wake up? Maybe if I sleep a little bit longer he'll go away._ I tried to go back to sleep but Shouta kept shaking me and shaking me. _He is so annoying!_

"Stop shaking me! I'm up okay? So just leave me alone!" I don't really like yelling at Shouta, but I'm so sleepy.

"C'mon sis, we need to go. School starts in 15 minutes! Mom says that if you don't wake up right now, she is not taking you to school, so I suggest that you wake up."

A growl came out of my lips, "Okay, fine. I'll be ready in a couple of minutes. Now leave!"

Shouta rushed out of the room, and I threw my uniform across my bed. I quickly got dressed, and grabbed my backpack and ran so fast down the stairs that I stumbled and hit the floor. "Shit!" I am not having a good day."

I ran out of the house and slammed the door behind me. When I reached the sidewalk, my mom was already starting to drive away. I tapped the door to get her attention. "Wait! Mom!"

She looked at me and sighed then unlocked the door. "Get in. We don't have that much time."

Instead of just talking back, I quickly stepped into the car half-ready for school. My mom started the car and drove so fast that I thought we were going to get a speeding ticket.

When we arrived at school, I stumbled out of the car and went inside the school. I ran down the hallway to my first period class. I ran to the class door and it was about to close, but I caught it just in time. Mr. White just stared me down, and I just stared down at the ground hoping that he wouldn't give me detention. When he didn't, I went to the other side of the room where my assigned seat was.

I saw Sango waving at me and I waved back, then sat down in my chair. "Kagome, you are so lucky that you weren't late. That would've been three times this week. You don't need another detention."

"I know, I know. I just was just really tired. What did I miss?" I asked as I pulled all my books out of my bag.

"Oh, nothing much. He was just about to assign us partners for our mid-year project."

"Ugghhh! I don't want a project, I already have enough on my mind."

"Oh, so you are finally growing up and thinking about boys."

"No! What I mean is yesterday I just found out that my cou-"

"Kagome and Sango, please turn around, unless you want to get a zero for this project."

I made a face, and turned to look at him. "Now, we are going to sign partners for this history project. This will counted as 30% of your grade, so I suggest you do well on it. Now the partners are, Tsubaki and Eri, Mayu and Ayume, Miroku and Sango, Ginkotsu and Narku, Kouga and Kagome..." Damn, I have to be with that stuck up Kouga.

I saw Kouga sitting next to me licking his lips. I dropped my head on the table, not caring if it hurt. This day just gets worse and worse.

The bell rang and I quickly grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. I strutted down the hallway not caring about a thing. I looked around and I just saw people gossiping. They were whispering in each others ears.

_Great, now people are talking about me._

_Please don't follow me, please don't follow me._ I kept praying over and over, but I stopped when Kouga slid in front of me.

"So Kagome, now that we are partners, I guess we will have to hang out a little more. I was thinking before we start studying, you and me could go out on a date. I know this great place down by the-"

"Kouga, for the last time, I am not going to go out with you! Let's just get this through without any pain. I don't want to see you anymore than I have to!" I let out a huge sigh, and walked away.

"You need to watch that temper. I was just asking if you and me could go out sometime." He said sincerely. I stopped, _Could he really mean it?_ But I just saw him grinning in front of me. _Every day he was always messing with me. He doesn't really mean what he says. Kouga just wants another girl at his side ever since Ayame dumped him. Now he's going for me. He just likes to play with me and toy with my feelings. He made me sick. _

I pushed past him and just went to the second class. I wanted this day to be over.

* * *

I sat there at the lunch table, chomping down my sandwich hoping that made a big chewing noises. I was channeling all of my anger into that sandwich. _Today was an unlucky day, and it was just getting worse_. Sango could tell I was pissed because she said, "Kagome, I know you're mad, but you need to calm down. Enjoy today!" She kept smiling at me.

_Humph, yeah right._ I looked around the cafeteria and I saw Kouga staring at me and smirking. I rolled my eyes and continued chomping my sandwich.

"What is there to enjoy? I had to get partners with Kouga, and of course you got to be with your boyfriend."

"Kagome, I am trying to be positive, but you are just shooting me down over and over again."

I sighed and set down the sandwich on my tray. "I know, I'm sorry. I am just grumpy because I just found out my cousin is coming in tomorrow."

I saw Sango's mouth drop open, "You mean . . . Kikyo." I nodded to answer her question. "I can understand why you're mad. She's such bitch to you. She acts like you're her slave and she's better than everybody else.

"I know, I don't want her to come. I mean we used to be best friends, but now she is just mean to me."

"Kagome, you have the worst luck ever."

"Tell me something I don't know."

We sat there is silence for a long while, it was Sango to break up the silence. "Well, you know in Biology, Ayumi said to me that there is supposed to be a new kid coming to our school next week. Guess, who he is?"

"I don't know, maybe we are going to meet the president," I said sarcastically.

Ignoring my sarcasticness, Sango went on,"His name is Inuyasha Takahashi.

Something about that name sounded familiar. I could feel it in my gut. But why? I just ignored it. "Doesn't ring a bell." I said with pieces of turkey in my mouth.

"Kagome, how can you not know him! He is the son of that wealthy dad, that basically owns a lot of businesses. I think he's coming tomorrow, actually. Perfect, it's like a star is coming to town." Sango put her hands together and I saw her eyes twinkle. _I bet she's imagining a huge hunk coming to school. _

I wish people in this town wouldn't get worked up over something as little as this.

"Sango, I don't care about him. Who wants another stuck up person in our school? I already have Kouga, I don't need another one."

"Kagome, let's just make the best of this, okay?" I saw something in her eyes, and knew she would be really sad if I didn't say okay. "Okay."

"Let's go we need to go to gym next."

_Oh great, another class of demons killing each other. Yay! Ugghh, I want to go home. I don't want next week to come. _

**Inu Pov**

We rolled up to the big mansion that was about the size of four times of any house surrounding it. I still felt drowsy from the car ride. All I did was basically nap, eat, and nap the whole time spent in the car.

Sesshomaru and Rin got out of the car first.

Rin started jumping up and down like a little kid. She just stared at the mansion and I swear I saw drool coming out of her mouth. "This is our new house." I shrugged and followed the skipping Rin into the house. Once I entered, I looked around and just saw a lot of fancy furniture. Everything in the house was the newest and most expensive thing today. The things looked like they came from a palace.

But I didn't really think about it too much. I was used to it.

"Inuyasha put your bag into your room, and start to unpack. You are going to a new high school starting tomorrow. You need to make sure that you are prepared." She smiled back at me. The way she said that made her sound just like a mother. Something inside me hurt, but I just ignored the quick pain.

I frowned and knew that this was going to be really damn hard to try and live with her. Of all the women he had to chose her.

I walked out of the house and opened the trunk to get my bag. I carried it inside the house and into my newly bedroom. The bedroom was huge. It already had a king-sized bed and lots of other things around the room that I probably would never end up using.

Instead of unpacking, I just jumped on top of my bed with my hands behind my head. _Man, I hate moving to a new town. New annoying neighbors, annoying classmates, and annoying teachers. Just because my big brother had to move because of his job, he could have just let me stay there and live on my own. I hate my life! _

_But there is one thing to look forward to, Kagome._

* * *

**Okay, the first chapter is done. I hoped you enjoyed this. Please REVIEW! I want to know if this is a good enough story to continue. Also, things that I need to improve. I'm still not sure how my well my grammar is. Thanks!_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Something, Maybe  
**

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

**Kag Pov**

I woke up to the sound of a noise that wouldn't stop. I groaned. It was so irritating. I rolled over to the other side of the bed to where the sound was coming from. The clock was blinking 6:30. I pressed the sleep button and it finally became silent. The sun was streaming from my window blinding me as I got up from my bed.

I went into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I sighed. I looked horrible. My hair was all over the place and looked nothing like it did yesterday. I splashed some warm water in my face to try and get some life in it. I put some simple eye shadow and pink blush, then put on some lip gloss. I looked back at the mirror again and my face looked a lot better.

I walked over to my closet and took out my uniform. I sighed knowing I couldn't change my look. I took off my teddy bear pajamas and put on my other clothing. Once I was dressed, I headed towards the stairs.

Instead of stepping into an pancake aroma, I walked into people scrambling. Gramps was just sitting there reading the newspaper, but Shouta and Mom were running around like chickens who had their heads cut off. Mom was over there in the kitchen dumping all the plates in the sink. Shouta was already by the front door with his backpack.

"Kagome! You're late!" Mom was yelling from across the room.

I flinched from the sound of her voice. "What do you mean? It's only like 6 something."

"Kagome, it's spring."

"So..."

"So it's really almost 7 something. You're late! You were supposed to set the clock an hour later." My mind suddenly flashed back to last night. I remembered that my mom said something about changing the time. I guess I didn't really pay attention. "And no I'm not driving you."

"But-"

"No buts! Go, Shouta is already ready. You guys have to run."

I protested, "But that will make us even later."

"I know so I suggest you better get moving."

_I don't want to run. Maybe Gramps will help... _"Gramps, can you drive us?"

Gramps didn't even look up from the newspaper. "No, Kagome. I'm busy."

Finally, I just ran to the front door and grabbed Shouta by the arm. We flew down the steps and rushed around the corner. "You know this is you're fault, right."

I called back to him, "Not now. Let's just get to school first." Now I was out of breath from even talking because we were running so fast.

Then I saw a guy appeared with the same school uniform as us. He was running even faster then us. I couldn't help the thought of him beating us. Now it was a race. I ran even faster gripping Shouta's arm even harder. Then I saw that the guy picked up his pace. I tried to go even faster, but it seemed like we were the same distance away as we were before. When he turned the corner, I saw him look at me. For a split second, him and I were staring straight at each other. I shook my head and turned the same corner. Now he wasn't in site anymore.

We finally reached the building and I slammed the doors open making a big sound. Ignoring the people that were now giving us the death stare, without talking Shouta and I separated to get into the class in time. I went straight to my class. When I reached the door, I quickly stopped. I fixed my hair from sticking up. I took a deep breath and walked in.

Right when I entered, the teacher said, "Kagome, you're late."

_Damn it! _I said with my nicest voice, "Look Mr. White. I know that this will be my third time, but have a heart. Do you think you could just let this one slide?" I glanced at the classroom. Everybody was minding their own business, except for the new guy who was smirking.

His face looked really mad but then instead of calming down it looked...scared. Like terrified. I didn't like the look in his eyes. It looked like I forced him for what he was about to say next, "Ye-yeah. Yo-your not late."

I just shrugged and turned around to head towards my seat. Right next to my empty seat was the new guy that was running this morning. It looks like he wasn't late. _Great, the new guy beat me. _

I dropped my bag beside me and placed my hand on my cheek. I was too tired for anything right now. I just waited for the boring day to start.

**Inu Pov**

I was almost late for school because of that stupid Rin that wouldn't drive me to school. Apparently she was late for a meeting, and I would just have to walk on my own. Fortunately they excused new people from being late. Right now I was in the office that I had been waiting in for what seemed like hours.

I saw the woman behind the office desk just typing away on the stupid computer. My patience was running low. I finally just walked over to the desk and slammed my fist to get her attention. I saw her flinch and look at me with a 'what do you want I have more important things to do than help you' stare.

I ignored it and demanded, "Please let me check in."

Her face didn't let go of the glare, "Right, well. Please give me the papers that you need."

I took out the papers that Rin gave me this morning. Instead of pulling out nice sheets of paper, I took out three crumpled pieces. I put them on the desk and tried to smooth it out with my palm. "Sorry, I kind of was in a rush this morning."

She snatched the wrinkled papers from my hands and scanned them. I already knew that she just wanted to go home, I could see it in her eyes. Believe me I know the feeling.

"Alright, Inuyasha Takahashi. Here is you're map and you're class schedule." I grabbed the papers from her hands and shoved them in my backpack. She sweetly smiled and said, "Have a good day." Even though she said that, it sounded like "I hope you have a bad day."

I ignored her tone and just walked out of the office not turning away.

I looked at the map and followed the route to the first class room. History. _Great. _As I was walking down the hallway everybody kept staring at me. All the girls were whispering and giggling and all the guys were turning away once they looked at me.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

Once I reached the door, I went straight in not caring about anyone else. I headed right for my seat and sat down. Like in the hallways, everybody kept glaring at me. "Inuyasha Takahashi, why don't you introduce yourself."

I let out a huge sigh before I stood up. I repeated, "I'm Inuyasha Takahashi." Everybody laughed a little and went back to whispering to their friends.

_This is going to be a long day._

ooooooooooOooOOooOoooooooooo

The day was starting off as hell. The stupid teacher was just going on and on about our history. We were like doing a review on everything we had learned so far. I didn't even bother listening, since I already knew all about it.

The girl that was practically chasing me this morning was sitting right next to me. Kagome. She had her hand on her face and looked like she was day dreaming. I could see that drool was coming down her mouth.

When she came in late, the teacher was scared of her - as he should be. I saw the red in her eyes. It was like domination or something. Not surprised, it's just like _he_ said. Something is changing in the atmosphere...

My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher slamming his history book on his table. "Now class what about Peal Harbor? Ayame."

I looked over at the girl over in the corner. She just shrugged and I heard the teacher speak again, "Eri?"

The girl from the front of the classroom said, "I'm sorry, I don't know."

"Does anyone know? Kagome?"

I trailed my eyes over to Kagome. She was talking to a girl that had a high pony tail who was sitting behind her. Then Kagome flinched and adjusted her body so that she was facing the teacher. "Mhhmm..."

"Pearl Harbor."

"Right, uh..."

Without even thinking I said, "December 7th, 1941."

The teacher sighed and said, "Thank you, _Kagome." _I heard giggling from the background.

"Anytime." I smiled knowing that I was irritating the teacher, good.

"Civil Rights Act," the teacher continued.

I automatically said, "1964. Um, I'm good with dates."

"Right, well, how good? John F. Kennedy Assassination."

I thought for a moment and said, "1963."

I waited as the teacher came up with another question. "Ulysses S. Grant"

"1868."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Martin Luther King."

"68"

"The Battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean War."

"1950-1953." When I said that last answer, he was in arms length of me.

The teacher smiled that looked like the Grinch's, "Wrong! The war ended in 1952."

He started walking back, but I was sure I was right. I wanted to prove him wrong even if it was my first day. "Sir, it ended in 53. I'm sure of it."

He turned around with a challenging glare on his face. "Someone! Look it up." Suddenly I heard the sound of different coming from the cell phones.

Kagome was the one to look it up the fastest. I heard her say, "It was . . . 1953."

Everybody said "Oooooo," then started cheering. I smiled knowing I won and I saw the teacher looking annoyed. The cheering turned into clapping. I glanced back at Kagome and she too was smiling and clapping for me.

"Everybody work on your projects!" The teacher just went back to his desk and sat down in his chair not looking up from the ground. Nobody moved until he yelled, "Now!" Then everybody scrambled to go into groups. I was new so I didn't know where to go.

I sat up from my chair and walked over the teacher's desk. I didn't get a chance to say anything, when he suddenly stood up from his chair. "Inuyasha since you're new I'm going to let that slide. But next time if you disrespect me again, you will go straight to the principle." A picture of the lady from this morning entered my mind. "Since everybody already has a pair, I'm afraid that you will have to join one. How about..." He scanned the classroom, "How about Kouga and Kagome. I will look forward to seeing you're project."

The way he said that made it sound like it was a challenge.

_Seriously, what's wrong with these stupid people. _I walked over to the flirting Kouga and angry Kagome.

I grabbed a nearby chair and sat on it so that the back rest was in front of me. "Looks like I'll be joining you guys." They stopped their conversation to look at who just said that.

Kouga looked annoyed and pissed at me for interrupting his conversation with Kagome. Kagome looked straight into my eyes with wonder.

"Right, the new kid. I'm Kouga and this is-"

"I can introduce myself. I'm Kagome."

She held out her hand and I took it. "Inuyasha." For an instance, the world just stopped and we kept staring at each other. Then I felt a prick that went through me. I quickly took my hand away. _Oh no. This isn't good. It's already starting... _

"Are you okay?"_  
_

I studied my palm, "Yeah I'm fine."

Kouga broke the silence, "Okkkaaayy, well Kagome back to what we were talking about . . . how about this Saturday?"

Kagome said, "I already told you no!"

"C'mon, don't be like that."

"I said no!"

"You know you're my girl."

_Who was this ass hat? _"Look I don't want to do this more than you do, but try not to flirt it makes me gag."

Kouga didn't look away from Kagome, but I knew he was talking to me. "Yeah, well what are you going to do about it?"

My anger was about to burst. I took my fist and made sure it only missed Kouga by a centimeter. He thought it was a real punch and fell from his chair. I heard laughter from the background. Then the bell ringed and everybody shuffled to get to their next class.

I smiled at the embarrassed Kouga, then went back to my seat to pick up my bag. I took out the wrinkled map and class schedule, then headed out into the hallway. Teenagers were running, eating, talking...it was a hell hole. I took in a deep breath and tried to push past through the insanity ready to go to my next class.

ooooooooooOooOOooOoooooooooo

The final bell wrung which signaled lunch. I was so starving that it felt like my stomach was completely empty.

I headed towards my locker number which was 8. Also the number that was in the opposite direction of the cafeteria and at the end of the hallway. _Lucky locker number 8. _

Once I reached my locker, I sat down and let go of my bag. There were tiny lockers that were half the lockers I used to have at my old school. There was a top and bottom locker. And I was lucky enough to get the bottom one where I will have to sit or crouch down every time I have to use it. Plus, people with top lockers can push me down with their big feet.

I stared at the combination and tried to put in my password so that it would open. It took me three tries for me to figure out that it will never open. It wouldn't open! The locker is just trying to make me miss lunch! I kicked the locker in frustration.

"Need help."

I turned around and saw a monk towering over me with a huge grin on his face. "Sure. Maybe you can figure out how this fucking thing opens."

I moved over so he could try and open this monster up. "Don't worry everybody has trouble on their first day."

"No this school just hates me."

"Maybe..." I heard the sound of the locker opening. The door swung open to reveal an empty locker.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I put my bag in the locker and slammed the door.

I stood up and said, "Who are you?"

"Miroku. You might have heard people calling me the girl magnet."

I laughed a little, "No the only thing I heard about you is that you're a pervert."

"They're lying."

"Sure they are."

Ignoring the sarcastic in my voice, he asked, "Who are you?"

"Inuyasha the new guy."

"Oh yeah, I heard about you."

"You have?"

"Yeah word is your a half-breed."

"You got me. I'm guessing people are not used to half-breeds."

"Well no half-breed has ever come to our school before."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Probably both. But I don't have a problem with it."

We reached the cafeteria and it looked like hell again. Humans and demons were scurrying around. It was so loud that my ears were twitching at the sound of it. It kind of hurt my ears.

Miroku and I walked over to the line and got our foods. "You can sit with us if you want."

"Um...us?"

"Yeah us, Sango and Kagome."

_Kagome... _I heard _his_ voice echo through my head. _You need to watch her. _I guess I didn't have a choice. "Sure, why not."

"Great!"

We walked over to the table where Kagome and Sango were. Kagome stared at me and gave me a gentle smile and I swear my heart started pumping faster.

**Kag Pov**

The new guy was sitting across from me in between Sango and Miroku. They were hitting him with all kinds of questions and I'm sure he just wanted to get out of here. _Poor guy. _

As I looked over at him, I couldn't help this feeling that I've met him before. The long silver hair, the ears, and the fact that his name was Inuyasha. It felt like deja vu and I was frustrated that I didn't know.

I just ignored it so I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. I looked around the room and saw Kouga sitting at a table with a bunch of demons. I glanced at Kouga who wasn't looking or talking to them and instead was staring at me.

He smiled when he saw me looking as well.

Kouga smiled and made a kiss in the air to me. _Yuck! That was disgusting. _He moving his index finger saying to come here. I knew this wouldn't be good, but I went over to his table anyway.

I put a hand on the table and said, "What do you want?"

He moved his head to the direction of my friends. "Why is that new guy hanging with you?"

"Because he can."

"Kagome, I don't like you hanging around _him._"

"Why are you jealous?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No, especially since it's him."

"Why are you such a hater?"

"Cause he likes you."

When he said that it was surprising and I was happy. I tried to contain my blush, "No he doesn't"

"I see the way he is around you."

"It's not like that's a bad thing."

"But I don't want anything coming between us."

I was getting annoyed again. "Kouga, for the millionth time there is no us. Why don't you bother some other girl?"

"You know that you're my girl."

"You keep saying that, but it's just a lie. Kouga, can you please just leave me alone and stay out of my business?"

I just left the table fuming not wanting to here his protesting. I knew that talking to him was a bad idea. I sat back down at the table.

Miroku had a huge grin on his face with a red hand print on him.

I sighed, "Miroku did you do something bad?"

"I wouldn't call it bad..."

Sango punched his arm, "Of course it was bad! You touched my ass!"

I heard Inuyasha laughing from across the table, "You guys are too funny." It became silent as Inuyasha kept laughing hysterically. "Are they always like this?"

"Yes unfortunately. So you might want to re-think about hanging out with us."

"No you guys are great." When he said that, he was staring straight at me. I couldn't help but blush a little.

The rest of the lunch period, I just ate my lunch. Inuyasha kept glancing over at me. I bet he thought I wasn't noticing, but I was. Maybe Kouga was right that he did like me.

**Inu Pov**

After lunch, all of the classes were boring as hell. Before this high school, I was tutored because my dad thought that it wasn't a good idea to be around these kind of people. Well that was just who he was. The context he taught me was pretty rigor so I already knew everything that was going on in the classes. I didn't even have to study for the tests.

Finally, the last class of the day was gym. I met up with Miroku and he showed me where the gym was since he has the class as well.

When we walked in, everything smelled like sweat. The humans and demons were always moving. Most of them played sports like basketball or soccer, but I saw that the girls just talked to other girls.

The place was fucking huge. It was bigger than four basket ball courts. Plus, there was including outside too where the real football and track field was.

Some demons were fighting each other likereally fighting. No one seemed to notice. I guess it was like this all the time. I looked over at the bleachers and saw that the teachers didn't really care. They were just talking each other probably complaining to each other how they wish they didn't have to deal with us.

I saw Kagome and Sango across the gym talking to each other. They were already in their gym clothes. Miroku and I walked over to them.

"This place is pretty big."

"Yeah, well, a guy with a lot of money hooked this place up."

"Who's that?"

"Actually I think it's you're brother"

I looked back at Miroku with a confused look on my face. "Sesshomaru?"

"I guess. I don't know the name I just know that he has the same last name as you."

"Feh, whatever. So what do we do in this class.?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm supposed to stay in here. I think you're in track."

"So where do I go?"

"It's outside and you will probably have Mr. Hayame. Head over to those doors and you will find them."

"Thanks." I start heading towards the opposite direction and open the doors. When I opened them, everything was white and bright. Once it suddenly cleared I saw the track was right in front of me. A lot of boys were already gathered there and I saw the teacher talking to them.

I ran over to them and joined the crowd.

**Kag Pov**

After I put on my black shorts and t-shirt with the high school logo on it, I headed towards the archery area that was outside.

Some girls were already at their targets, so I took the one at the far end.

Whenever I did archery, it felt like it was something that I belonged to and nothing could take it away. I loved the feeling when the bow and arrow were in my hand. It felt right and I loved it.

I placed myself so that I was in the right position in front of the target. I picked up my bow and one arrow then pulled my right arm back and put my hand against my face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then opened them. I looked straight at the center of the target and released not moving a muscle when it did.

I dropped my arrow and smiled when I saw that I had hit the bullseye.

I picked up the second arrow and pulled my right arm back again. Once again, I closed my eyes and breathed in. But something felt different. I felt a sort of aura flowing through me that I haven't felt before. It felt like a power waiting to get out of my body. When I opened my eyes, I released the arrow. The arrow was so fast that it burned before it could hit the bullseye. Then the ashes fell to the ground.

_What the hell?_ I looked around to see if anyone noticed. None of the other girls at my station noticed. I looked at the track field and saw Inuyasha resting on the bench, but he was staring at me.

He didn't have a surprise look on his face, but a worried one._ Was he watching this whole time..._

The sound of ringing bells cut my thoughts off. I saw Inuyasha quickly go back inside the gym without glancing at me again.

ooooooooooOooOOooOoooooooooo

"Sango, Miroku, I can't."

That didn't stop Sango from whining. "You promised that you were going to walk with us today."

"Yeah, Kagome, don't be a buzz kill, "Miroku added.

"I'm sorry guys I thought my mom would drive Shouta home."

"Are you sure that your mom can't do it?" Sango questioned.

"No, she called me today and said that she was running late and couldn't make it. Sorry guys, tomorrow okay?"

"Fine. Let's go Miroku."

Then I saw Shouta coming out of the building walking towards me. When he reached me I said, "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Glad he was having a good day.

My mind was somewhere else. I couldn't get my mind off of that weird tingly feeling that I had at gym. It was like an amazing power. It burned the arrow right into ashes. And I'm not the only one who saw that. Inuyasha did. He was staring at me, I felt it.

_Does he have something..._

"Hey Kagome."

I looked at my left and saw a black limo with the window down revealing Inuyasha. "What are you doing?"

"Cool a limo! Kagome, can I have one?"

"No Shouta you can't."

I turned back to Inuyasha who right beside me. "Do you need a ride?"

"No-"

"Yes!" I was interrupted by my excited brother. The black door swung open and my brother quickly went in not risking any chances. "Come on, sis. You can sit next to me."

I sighed knowing I wouldn't get Shouta out of the cry without prying him. Also, like my brother I was kind of excited to be riding in a limo.

"Where do you live?"

"Um-"

"Lincoln St!" Shouta said cutting me off again.

Inuyasha looked in the mirror and said to the driver, "To Lincoln St." Then we drove off leaving the high school behind.

During the whole ride there, I didn't say a thing. Shouta was too excited to not stop talking. He was asking Inuyasha all different questions. It was like Shouta was the detective and Inuyasha was the suspect.

When we finally reached my house, I immediately got out wanting nothing more than to take a warm shower in my own home. When I got out, I turned around and saw Shouta was still where he was.

I sighed, "Shouta, we're home."

"But I don't want to leave."

"Please come out."

"No I don't wanna."

_Does he really like this car that much? I'm gonna have to do this, aren't I. Looks like we have to do this the hard way. _I dropped my bag and grabbed him by the arm while pushing my feet on the car.

I pulled even harder and finally he came flying to me. It also made me fall to the ground.

"Now, let's go."

"Don't worry, kid, you can have another ride some other time."

"Really?" Shouta's eyes were burning with hope.

"Yeah, no problem."

Shouta smiled and walked towards the house.

I stood up and brushed the dust off of my clothes. "I'm sorry about that."

I heard Inuyasha laughing, "It's okay."

"Well you do realize that he's never going to leave again."

"Oh well, he's a good kid."

"It may look like that, but remember I'm the one that lives with him."

He laughed, "See you tomorrow, Kagome."

Warmth spread through my face when he said my name. "Yeah, see you." Then the black limo sped away. I watched it until I couldn't see it anymore.

**Inu Pov**

When I entered the house, I plopped myself onto the couch. I was so tired from today. But my first day is done.

"So how was you're first day?"

I looked down from the ceiling and saw Sesshomaru coming down from the stairs.

"Fine."

"How was she? Did anything happen?"

The thought of the arrow burning flashed through my mind. Ignoring it, I said, "No, nothing out of the ordinary happened."

"You did take her home like he said, right?"

"Of course."

"Good."

* * *

**Okay, here is chapter two! I hoped you enjoyed this. **

**I might not update as quickly this time because I have a lot of traveling going on. But I promise I will update as soon as I can.  
**

**Tell me what you think. Please review, CLICK IT!  
**

**Thanks ;)  
**

**~bluecosmos 103~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The moon was a perfect circle in the dark sky trying to spread its glow upon the land. The navy blue sky had diamonds that sparkled so brightly they could be seen from miles away. Moon and Sky, they were in balance with each other creating a calm and peaceful atmosphere. However, tonight was different.

Nobody knew that the village would be filled with crimson . . .

Looking at a distance, it just looked like a huge wildfire, but if you looked closer you could see the houses were turning into ashes. The dense, murky puffs of air were circling overhead. Its deadly stench burned their noses making them only watch and fear the thing that did this.

Unexpected fire was consuming the village.

People were screaming for anyone's help because they wanted nothing more than to be saved from that untamed fire.

But no one came to the rescue. They were left there only with their bare hands to protect them. People didn't think they just moved, scrambling around to save their lives.

On the outside rim of the village, the only thing people could do was watch the helpless being eaten away by the flames.

Only a few survived, but no one was able to tell the tale.

* * *

**Here's a ****MYSTERY chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.****  
**

**Tell me what you think. Please REVIEW!  
**

**~bluecosmos103~  
**


End file.
